Mitis Town
Mitis Town is the town where players begin their Pokémon adventure. It is the first town in Roria, as well as the player's and Rival Jake's hometown. The Pokémon Lab is also in this town as well. There is no Pokémon Centre here, but a character wearing green clothes sitting on the railing of the bridge to Route 1 can heal the player's Pokémon. Notable Places Player's House The player's house is where the player spawns in when a new game begins. It is the red barn-looking house shown in the pictures. A cutscene is also shown with the player throwing his or her alarm clock to the wall, before waking up and gaining control of his or her own character after starting a new game, requiring the player to fill in his or her Trainer Card in the process. Jake's House Rival Jake's house is diagonally opposite to the player's in-game home. Jake's father asks the player to keep an eye on Jake because he is not the brightest. Meanwhile Jake's mother reminds how her son and the player stayed up all night talking about how their adventure would be. Archaeology Site The Archaeology Site, or Digging Site, is where the player meets his or her parents upon starting their adventure. The player must come to this spot first before the professor will show up in Pokémon Lab. An inaccessible cave is boarded off and kept secret here. Pokémon Lab The Pokémon Lab is where beginners choose 1 of the 21 Starter Pokémon to begin their Pokémon adventure. More Starter Pokémon can be purchased here for 25 Robux from Assistant David. Beginners go here after meeting their parents at the archaeology site. It is also where the player's parents give the player the Bronze Brick necklace. Unlike many core series games, the professor here — Professor Cypress, does not stay in the lab. Notable Events 1st Rival Battle Shortly after the player receives the Starter Pokémon, Rival Jake will challenge the player with his own Starter — an Eevee. Even though the player's Starter Pokémon might possess an elemental attack, Jake's Eevee is no pushover. Once the player ends up victorious, his or her parents will give the player Bronze Brick for him or her to remember the support from them. Jake will also give 5 Poké Balls to the player. Parents Kidnapped! Just before the player finishes Route 1 and enters the gate there, Rival Jake urgently calls back the player, and Prof. Cypress reveals that the player's parents have been kidnapped by Team Eclipse! He instructs the player to find his friend Linda at Cheshma Town, but apparently he does not know who his so-called "friend" really is... Pokémon Gift Pokémon All 21 Starter Pokémon can be chosen at the Pokémon Lab, and additional Starter Pokémon can be purchased for 25 Robux each from David — the assistant of Prof. Cypress. Wild Pokémon |- |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- Trainer |- |- |- |Attack1=Tackle|Attack2=Growl|Attack3=Tail Whip|Attack4=Helping Hand}} |- Items |- |- |- |- Trivia *Many characters in the town give basic information about the game. *Player smashes his or her alarm clock when waking up at the beginning of this game. However, when he or she returns to the bedroom, the broken alarm clock is mysteriously restored on its own. **This happens before player's in-game parents head home once player gets his or her Starter Pokémon and defeats Rival Jake. *The healer sitting on the bridge railing is actually Game Director Lando64000 in his casual wear. Nowadays, however, his avatar seldom appears in this set of clothes anymore. *The Archaeology Site was redesigned during the free access update. 2 Eclipse Grunts are also added near the exit to Route 1 when the player starts his or her journey, seemingly related to the kidnap of the player's parents. However, when the player tries talking to them, they ask the player to go away. 1